Skyline
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: Oneshot. A look back at Yusei and Jack's lives growing up in Satellite. Yusei x Jack lemon. Mature.


So, this is my first 5D's fic, though I freaking loved the show ever since I saw episode one. When I got a hankering for some KingCrab shipping, I went in search, but I immediately noticed that the Yusei x Aki fics greatly outnumbered the Yusei x Jack ones. So I decided to bat for my favorite team (though I have to admit YuAki isn't that bad) and write one.

However since the whole "fucking in the garage/ fucking on the D-wheels" lemons had been done (and favorited), I had to come up with something a bit more original.

This takes place about 1-2 years before Jack leaves Satellite and Season One begins. So they're about 17-18 ish.

Hope you enjoyed and long live KingCrab :)

Love,

TBF101

* * *

**Skyline**

Grime and concrete crunched under the pair of leather boots as Jack Atlas walked through the empty streets of Satellite. Night had fallen, and the flotsam slums looked even more dirty and forbidding in the lengthy shadows. Jack raised his long pale fingers to his lips, taking a drag from the cigarette that burned a faint orange in the dark. Smoke drifted fluidly out his mouth as he exhaled, his feet rounding the corner of yet another abandoned warehouse down by the wharf.

A snort of exasperation came from his sharp mouth as he spotted a dark figure some distance away, standing by a railing near the empty sea-soaked docks. Jack didn't need light to know who it was, and even the silhouette of the person was a dead giveaway.

Jack stalked across the expanse of pavement, tossing his cig butt away as his long legs sauntered towards the figure.

Yusei's cobalt eyes stared unblinkingly at the endless ocean before him, the oil-slicked waves lapping back and forth below his feet. He breathed in the scent of the moss and salt, propping his arms up on the metal railing and staring down at the water. Summer breeze was still blowing, so the air wasn't too cold, yet the seventeen-year-old found a chill seeping through his torso as the ocean spray kissed his cheek.

Yusei lifted his eyes, his almost black bangs rustling in the wind at he looked at the shinning skyline of Neo Domino city in the far distance. In the darkness that surrounded the island slum, the city building nearly glowed white, reflecting streaks of gold on the murky water.

The wind carried the sound of a barge horn into his ears and Yusei glanced over, his face firm and still as he saw the black boat approaching another distance wharf. It must have been around midnight, when the last load of city garbage was brought over to the recycling facility.

A faint sigh blew out his nose as Yusei watched the barge pull into dock, preparing to dump it worthless garbage onto the island and he found his high brow creasing at the sight.

He hated those words, "worthless garbage," even more so because he heard them so often. By the Security Bureau, and even by the Satellite residents.

Only they rarely referred to the physical trash, but to the island dwellers themselves.

The dark haired boy had grown up hearing that phrase, and in effort to seek higher ground, had developed a counter philosophy, and manifested it in his work with machines.

Nothing was worthless. Everything and everyone could have a place and a purpose, from a shinning top-of-the-line engine all the way down to a rusty nail buried in a junkyard.

However, though his close friends had seen proof of this in his work, the rest of the world had yet to take note of his humanitarian ideals.

Yusei expelled another breath, turning his gaze back to the glittering city in the distance. However, his strong blue eyes had become as hard as iron.

A quiet scuffle sounded from behind him, signaling another person's approach. Yusei didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"…Yusei. Why the hell are you out here again?" Jack's deep voice barked. A faint grunt echoed in the back of Yusei's throat. Tact had never been Jack's strong point…

He shifted around, still resting an elbow on the railing as he took in the long, tall figure of Jack Atlas. The proud man stood with his normal arrogance, his pale skin, silver earrings, and golden hair flaunting a ghostly power in the dim light. The warm breeze brushed against Yusei's face and he recognized a subtle scent.

"You've been smoking." Yusei replied softly, his face cool and collected as he turned back around, putting his back to his friend.

Jack scoffed irritably under his breath, sauntering up next to Yusei.

"So what if I have?" He spat, his regal purple eyes scrutinizing the shorter teen's face.

Yusei didn't answer, but continued to look to the horizon. He didn't say anything further about the smokes, Jack had heard his talks all before. Yusei also didn't mention the liquor he knew Jack had stashed in their garage. He knew that Jack's vices were his own choice, though personally he wouldn't touch the stuff. Even still, the smoking seemed to touch a particular nerve in the teen. There was enough smog in the Satellite as it was.

Jack's eyes didn't leave Yusei's face, in fact, they began to calculatingly wander along the structure and lines of it. His firm cheekbones, his narrow jaw, small nose overset by dark blue eyes. Their gaze was the most mesmerizing of the teen, as and Jack looked closer, he was reminded of that. They reflected Yusei and his inner workings down to the last thought, and their gaze was fearless.

Even though he was barely a hair over seventeen, Yusei had the deep eyes of an old soul, someone who had his feet on the ground while looking up towards heaven with a firm gaze. And yet in spite of his experience, he feared nothing. Jack knew firsthand that there weren't many things that could so much as surprise Yusei, especially growing up in a place like this, where the ones he loved and trusted went insane like Kiryu had.

No, Yusei was coolheaded and never rolled over from a challenge, but Jack saw behind his eyes. Yusei wasn't afraid of any foe, but he did have an inward fear.

He feared standing still. He feared shackles that would bind his feet in a pool of stagnant water, never reaching, never growing, never gaining. That's why he slept little, choosing to labor on his D-wheel till his steady hands shook. Always riding the streets, accepting every idiot challenge to duel that came his way.

Jack silently scoffed at this. What a stupid fool. Caught in a pattern of such trivial thinking. He for one wouldn't be caught in the vicious circle of inner fears. He would crush them between his fingers like he crushed opponents with his demon dragon.

But despite this, Jack knew that Yusei wasn't the type to let his fear destroy him. He wasn't weak, he was strong, mentally as well as physical. The years of hard labor and living had toned the teen's body into rounded muscle, tanned brown by the summer sun. And as for his mind, it had been apparent to Jack for many years that Yusei was a genius. He flew like his stardust dragon to new heights every passing second, and he progressed so strongly because he had such a unique mindset. He didn't follow set rules and instructions, but was able to innovate with what he had, pushing it to the entirety of it's potential. Jack had scoffed at several pieces of junk Yusei had collected over the years, and yet the teen had always managed to build them into something entirely new, and his D-wheel attested to that. Even Jack admired the motorcycle, sleek, white, and powerful. Yusei had built that out of many things most people would consider worthless, and with his added sweat and blood, it had risen above the expectations of all.

But in spite of that, the ingenious man who rode it had a far path to walk to rise himself from this filthy place.  
Jack scowled again, his amethyst eyes turning to take in the glory of Neo Domino with fiercesome rage. But his expression lost some of its anger as Yusei finally spoke.

"Jack…"

"What?"

Yusei lifted his chin, his lids slightly lowering over his cobalt eyes.

"Are we so different from them?"

Jack's brow narrowed.

"From who?"

Yusei nodded towards the skyline.

"Them. Are we so much lower than those people that we must stay confined here? Just giving them a place to dump their throwaways?"

"Hah," Jack scoffed, teeth and fists clenched. "I'm not lower. In fact, if I ever even set foot in Neo Domino city, I would rule them as king. I would take on all of their so called 'champions' and burn them in my hellfire!"

A knowing smile curled Yusei's lips as he glanced at his friend. Having grown up together, he was long used to Jack Atlas' blind arrogance. But although it seemed to be all bark, Yusei knew that Jack was more than capable of backing up his claims, however imperialistic they might be. Even still, his mouth was more than what most people could handle, and there was no doubt it would get him in trouble someday. In fact, several times seemed entirely likely.

"So," Said mouth barked. "Are you done gazing at pointless things Yusei? Or do you intend to stay out here all fucking night?"

Yusei's quiet smile widened and he slid off the railing, turning and heading across the concrete stretch. Jack followed, his long legs easily keeping up with Yusei's pace. However, he chose to walk straight behind his friend. His previous outburst had sparked an ember in Jack's blazing soul, and he felt more flames begin to spread. And in the empty field of concrete, there was only one place to direct it. Jack watched Yusei's back as he walked, the tight black tank top and rough jeans slimming his form in the flickering shadows. The dark haired teen walked quietly, but with an unmistakable air of confidence, and for some odd reason, it angered Jack.

The tall king swallowed fiercely, his jaw clenching and a burning fire kindling in his broad chest. For reasons beyond logic, a storm brewed in his body and he flashed forward, seizing Yusei's tan wrist.

His friend's blue eyes widened as Jack began to drag him over to the empty warehouse.

"Jack what the—"

But Yusei's words were cut off as the taller teen jerked his arm, sending Yusei stumbling into the dark building and down onto the cement floor. Jack was on him in an instant, seizing his wrists and attempting to pin him down. But as he knew well, Yusei was never one to roll over from a challenge. The smaller teen struggled back, gaining control of one of his arms and using it to pull down Jack's neck and gain a better position. But the blonde took advantage of the act to grab a handful of his hair, yanking Yusei's mouth up to his own.

His tongue thrashed violently in between Yusei's lips, his grip holding the black-haired head in a locked position. Yusei grunted in muffled surprise, and his hold on Jack's neck momentarily went slack. However, the strong willed teen did not submit, instead choosing to force Jack's tongue back into his mouth with his own. The two riled boys fought with mouth and tongue, their bodies beginning to thrash and roll around on the grimy damp floor.

Jack growled and bit in their oral wrestling, one of his hands squeezing Yusei's wrist almost painfully while the other began to slide underneath the smaller youth's tank top. Yusei unwound his arm from Jack's neck and gripped the front of his friend's shirt as both sets of their hips began to grind.

Yusei sucked the air greedily as they broke their violent kiss, only to gasp again as Jack's teeth clamped down on the curve of his sweaty neck. Yusei reciprocated in equal force, arching his mouth up to messily bite Jack's ear. He could feel the hard rough concrete pressing against his back, but what he was mostly feeling was Jack's serious hard grinding against his own.

The boys pressed their lips together briefly again before Jack shifted his weight onto his knees, straddling the smaller boy's waist. He grunted haughtily under his breath as he made a show of opening his jeans and revealing his engorged member. He then reached forward and grabbed a handful of Yusei's dark hair, yanking his head in direction of his waist. After he'd made his intentions clear, Jack released his grip and stood, planting his feet firmly and crossing his arms across his chest like a lord. Yusei silently propped himself up, but instead of kneeling before the king, he stood fully, locking his strong blue eyes with the taller boy's.

Jack's brow furrowed and his lips tightened at the challenge, but he made no move to correct Yusei. The teen's actions stoked his blazing fire, but he expected nothing less from Yusei. He knew with every fiber of his being that Yusei would never fully submit to him, a fact that enraged and thrilled him at the same time. On one hand, he hated this impudent boy half his size who thought he had the balls to take on Jack Atlas. But on the other, he was enraptured by Yusei's strength of mind and power of will. Only he could stand head to head with Jack Atlas, only he could satisfy his craving for challenge. Although Jack would never say this flat out, Yusei was his only equal. His only worthy opponent.

After a brief stare, Yusei blinked once then lowered himself onto his knees, making it clear that Jack could not force him to do anything. It was, and always would be, his choice.

With a steady hand, Yusei took Jack's cock and wrapped his mouth around it, evoking a growling hum from the taller man. His pace was slow as he dragged his mouth and tongue along it, his eyes still locked on Jack's face. Jack stared back down at him and slowly raised a hand, weaving his fingers almost gently into Yusei's black hair.

After a few minutes of steady bobbing, Yusei slid his mouth off Jack's dick and stood, licking moisture off his lips as he began to undo his belt. Jack watched with predatory eyes as Yusei stripped his lower half and walked coolly over to a rusty metal table. Fingering his own cock, Jack followed. He expected to take him from behind, but Yusei once again proved he was just as much in control as Jack. Rather than folding himself over the table, Yusei climbed on top and half-laid down, eyeing Jack casually as he spread his muscled thighs.

Jack lightly scoffed at this. Face to face? How typical of Yusei, always wanting to see eye to eye, even with those he disagreed with.

His cock already slick from the blowjob, Jack gripped Yusei's hips as he mounted, feeling the smaller man's body tense as he entered. The blonde king began to thrust almost immediately, his eyes drinking in Yusei's gritted jaw and steady grunts. But even though the pace was more than rough, that stubborn Yusei didn't cry out, and it only drove Jack to push further.

But when things began to cross the line, Yusei's eyes snapped open and his hand shot out to grip Jack's shirt, yanking him downward.

"Slower." Yusei said evenly.

Jack gritted his teeth and glared back.

"And what if I say no?"

In spite of the tension, a flicker of a smile crossed Yusei's mouth. He said nothing, but his cool actions indicated he knew Jack's threat was empty.

Jack fumed at this, but as he continued the ride, his pace was indeed blunted. But that didn't mean he'd given in. He went slow, but he used their position to push deeper and deeper. Having a high pain tolerance, Yusei still didn't cry out, but Jack smirked musingly as he saw a flush of pleasure coloring his face. Yusei let out a long exhale as his friend drove far into him, and his hand reached out to stroke his own cock. Surprisingly, Jack's hand went there as well, the fingers coupling to match each other's pace.

And within the next couple minutes, deep, gasping breaths echoed inside the empty warehouse as both boys came, but only the rolling waves of the ocean heard.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Jack and Yusei were back at their hideout, an abandoned building a couple blocks from the wharf. His mind and body wide awake, Jack paced around the concrete floor, glancing several times down at Yusei's sleeping form by his feet.

The tall blonde rolled his eyes. It was about time that dumbass went to bed. He hadn't slept a wink in three days. Something about a glitch in his D-wheel programming that apparently took immediate priority over food and rest.

Jack stepped over to him, taking in the teen's tranquil face and even breathing. Moonlight seeped in through the broken window behind him, highlighting the toned structure of his biceps and shoulders. The proud man felt himself slightly stirred at the still sight, though he frowned at his sudden lapse into emotion.

Expelling an irritated breath, Jack stalked over to the adjoining garage, going to the stash of liquor he had hidden near a few of Yusei's tool boxes. He selected a harder alcohol tonight since he was feeling more annoyed than normal.

Taking a deep swig, Jack stepped back into the room, going over towards the window on his side of the room. Crow was with his band of adopted kids so it was just him and Yusei tonight.

Jack stared out the window, where he could faintly see the wharf and the lit skyline of the distant city. And the longer he looked at those flaunting lights, the more his hand gripped the glass neck of the bottle.

The edge of his lip curled over his gritted teeth. While Yusei looked at the city with longing and slight indignance, Jack's gaze was one of envy and hate.

He had stared at this city every night since he was a child, and the sight watered a growing seed of rage in his heart. A seed that would do anything to cross that blasted ocean and take that city by storm.

And it was a seed that would bloom sooner than Jack and Yusei knew.

* * *

Lol, I know the whole fucking on the concrete thing is far-fetched and unrealistic ( I mean OWW) but then again, Yugioh's second middle name is far-fetched and unrealistic XD (It's first middle name being LONG winded.) Hahahah.

Thanks for reading :) Hope you drop a review!


End file.
